


Predetors Might Lurk In Every Shaded Corner

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, Lust, Old Friends, Plan, Predetors, Rape, Sex, Temptation, long penis, virgin, witch sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: I just had to write another one!I still can't believe how fast i got Kudos and comments on my last PornStory!I worked almost 10 hours on this one.I thought of other cool things to do and write and so came this.I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!btw i thought of maybe uploading here some of the world i made up when i was 14. whenever i was sad, i used to enter into my own LaLaLand and space out. at some point, i started writing the events of this world in my digital diary, and kept some of it ever since. It's a very big crossover of so many games and movies into one fantasy world.I hope to find enough stories from there to upload at least a half of it.maybe next week i'll start working on it.it's filled with Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Dragon Age, Witcher, and so many other games that i spend my life playing, and all about magic, porn, horror and other worlds.wow i convinced myself to upload it...okay i will!i really wanna!enjoy this one!





	Predetors Might Lurk In Every Shaded Corner

It wasn’t the first time Flemeth and Razie talked there, right on that stone by the swamp. Funny to think they have known each other for years, almost 10, ever since Razie turned 6, they would talk and enjoy the beautiful wilderness around.

 

"Do you even remember how we met?” Razie asked suddenly, when they stared at the lower swamp again “It was when I tried to ran away from those girls who wanted to steal my doll. You followed my screams, and turned into a dragon to chase them off. Then you gave me a bowl of hot pig stew, and so I came every week again.”

 

Flemeth glanced at her with her very well known smile. That memory was very sweet and dear to them both. The witch nodded, turning her head to the other side. 

 

Razie found it a bit odd. She let her hand rest upon Flemeth’s feathery shoulder “Is there something you’re troubled about?” she asked, grinning at her dear friend.

 

"Dear child, I think from now on, you shouldn’t stay here at nights. It is not safe.” Flemeth announced.

 

"Wait wait wait… How did that come up? Can’t you protect me just like always?” Razie tried to understand.

 

"You have grown so lovely, dear. So beautiful and seductive. Predators are lurking everywhere, and every living creature has it’s needs. Most of them cannot control their urges.”

 

"What does it have to do with you? I already knew man are perverts.”

 

"And what of me? Did you ever stop to wonder I might have my own needs? Molestation would come from every corner and every creature at times. Even where you wouldn’t dare to believe.” said the witch, gently reaching Razie’s leg.

 

The touch of silver on her short skirt…

 

Strange and unusual to her…

 

She smiled shamefully, unknowing of the proper reaction to that sudden contact. 

 

What to do?

 

She wants me.

 

Only hid it all this time she grew.

 

These thoughts flew by her head. She had no idea what to do next.

 

"I think we should start dating!” Razie blurted out all of a sudden.

 

Flemeth backed up, staring at her with an utterly surprised look. Now she was the one with the very awkward smile.

 

"Errrmmm… What did you say, clever child?” Flemeth asked, holding herself from bursting out laughing.

 

"Nothing! Nothing, it was stupid of me!”

 

"What was? Repeat your last sentence please…!” Flemeth chuckled, getting closer with wicked fingers.

 

"No, no again!” Razie gave a giggle.

 

"What was it you said..?!”

 

"Nothing nothing nothing!!!! No stop!” poor Razie laughed as Flemeth started tickling her. They ended up with Razie with her back on the rock, and Flemeth leaning above her.

 

"You know i’m ticklish!” the girl raged with a giggle.

 

"Why is that a bad thing? I, personally, enjoy the results of this attack very much...” said the witch, leaning closer to her. Her brown lips approached hers with a gentle chuckle.

 

"Hello, lovely lips...” she said, letting herself taste Razie’s tenderness. Razie didn’t resist much, but she didn’t really know if the kiss was a good or a bad thing.

 

She was very confused.

 

She found their tongues both dancing together. Slowly she let her eyes close, and just enjoyed this moment.

 

"You have no idea how I craved for these...” the witch started, granting her another kiss “Beautiful lavish lips you have...”

 

Razie giggled through their embrace. 

 

Razie fell deeper and deeper into Flemeth’s web of passion, when she slowly felt something made of metal rubbing it’s way into her skirt.

 

"GGGggggg…. St……. Stop...” Razie moaned.

 

"Only let me check something first...” the witch insisted.

 

She managed to sneak her long fingers into the young girl’s panties, discovering she was well shaved. Without letting go of Razie’s lips, she kept touching.

 

Feeling.

 

Teasing.

 

Razie wasn’t really ready for being touched down there. She felt things are going too fast for her personal level.

 

"You are wet...” Flemeth smirked, pulling her arm out of her undergarments, leaving behind a trail of thick liquid on Razie’s shirt.

 

"We should wash your clothes tonight, don’t you think?” so the witch teased “You have made them dirty...”

 

"I… I think I won’t stay tonight...” Razie said with a quick raise from the stone below her, standing up before her new lover, still with this thick liquid trail dripping from her to the skirt.

 

"Are you sure? Looking like this?” the witch asked.

 

Razie looked at her feet, understanding her position. How could she even think of going like this? But she got so scared of these touching fingers her friend has.

 

"Have I scared you, child?” The witch finally asked.

 

Razie nodded, not looking at her at all.

 

Flemeth came towards her, with slow steps and a little smile “I would go easy on you. After all, we will get there one way or another. We are dating now.”

 

"I peed… And you smeared it on my shirt...” she complained.

 

"That is far from being the case. Would you care to let me give you a little gift? I am sure it would make it stop.”

 

Razie shook her head, trying her best to look angry. She was very uncomfortable with what happened between them a few moments ago. The kiss was fine but…

 

Flemeth shouldn’t have touched here there.

 

"Okay...” she sighed “But, promise to not touch me if I don’t give you permission...”

Flemeth smiled, getting up on her feet and started walking back to the hut’s door. Razie went after her, hoping Flemeth’s warnings were not including this.

 

The witch tended to the stew on the fire, while Razie went to the couch, and started to sing.

 

‘keep your heart a memory

Never ever let it be

should you need help with your life

it comes back up to greet...’

 

‘Feelings falling down

from that so dark sky

if you heed it well

you won’t cry...’

 

Flemeth smiled to herself, listening to the beautiful tune and voice Razie always had. She repeated the tune, feeling the warmth of the fire embracing this cold hut. Almost like this song was a meditation to her, she was relaxed, and acted as if nothing happened a few minutes ago.

 

The food was served, and they both were hungry. Almost without a word, they’ve finished their dishes, and washed them in the lake outside.

 

Night came upon the sky, and Razie sat on the couch with Flemeth.

 

She felt it’s the perfect time to talk about what happened a few hours ago, when things got way too far.

 

"So you understand me now?” Razie asked, after a very long conversation.

 

Flemeth smiled. 

 

She already knew it was too fast.

 

"I know I have pushed you far” she started “But I HAVE warned you.”

 

"But I didn’t need to actually feel it on me. You didn’t have to touch me just to make a point.” Razie spoke with a stern manner.

 

"I believe you do not completely understand, or perhaps, still very naive. I was not testing, nor did I give examples. I DO have feelings for you. I DO love you. And I HAVE intended to, excuse me for the word, ‘fuck’ you.” Flemeth claimed with her smile turning empty and creepy.

 

"I don’t want you to.”

 

"Are you sure? You seemed to like my kissing skills...” Flemeth joked around.

 

Razie wasn’t really experienced with intimacy, and so, like a normal human being, she had fears.

 

"I already know you are a virgin. That was not a very big surprise to me, child.” Flemeth soothed her, letting her hand wonder on hers.

 

"I’ve heard you’re like… You know… You are not just a woman...”

 

Flemeth raised her eyebrow “I assume being a witch makes me more then just a woman?”

 

Razie smiled. She tried not to burst out laughing and said “You know what I mean. I know you have a… You know… Manliness… Er…. Oh darn it… You have a dick!”

 

All that awkward struggle made Flemeth laugh. At some point Razie joined the giggling.

 

"See?” Flemeth asked, stroking the young girl’s short hair “You laughed at the ‘dick’ that scares you.”

 

Razie just laughed even harder.

 

Flemeth took a look at the fair maiden, sitting by her side on the couch. ‘what a waste of body...’ she thought to herself.

 

"I promise you not to force, but will you please give me the honor to be your very first?” Flemeth tried again.

 

Razie started getting grumpy “No! It’s too wrong!”

 

"Having a good time is wrong?!” Flemeth scold her, standing up on her feet.

 

"I’m scared!!!” Razie wept.

 

Flemeth got back to sit on the couch, trying to cradle her, only to get a rejection.

 

"It’s not going to happen because i’m not ready yet!” Razie wept, wiping her tears off “It’s not that I don’t want this, I just feel it’s gonna be extremely painful, and I don’t want it to hurt. Not down there...”

 

"I will share a secret with you, it’s not as painful as anal sex can be.”

 

"Anal?” Razie asked “You mean, butt sex? What would someone want a dick inside their asses?! Isn’t it dirty and shitty?!”

 

"Well, if someone ate too much before it...”

 

"Oh, Vishante Kaffas, stop! Gross!” Razie giggled.

 

Flemeth gave a chuckle “I never knew you are from Tevinter.”

 

"So far I had no reason to swear!”

 

Razie tried her best to rethink of Flemeth’s offer. Maybe it would be best? Or perhaps should she wait for the right guy? But Flemeth knows her for so long, and she might now what is bad and what is good. Another man might be very brutal. Perhaps would just want to stab her between her legs with his prick…

 

"Do you promise to stop if I ask you to?” Razie asked at last.

 

"I promise. I have no pleasure seeing a beloved one suffers.”

 

"Did you ever rape a girl?”

 

Flemeth stared at her new lover with her golden eyes glowing bright “Yes. I have raped girls. Most of them were unfortunate enough to fall into my clutches, but the rest, enjoyed my treatment very much.” she said.

 

Razie stiff her lips, hoping she heard wrong. Why would she torture people?

 

"Why?”

 

A simple question.

 

But Flemeth seemed to struggle answering.

 

"The ones I raped had something I needed, or something I had to use them for. To make things short; I had my reasons.” she hissed at her angrily “Still some of them came for another round.”

 

Razie wanted to leave, but she had to ask more. Not only of Flemeth’s rape stories, but also of what would take place if they WILL decide this night she’s a woman.

 

"I know I must rip...” Razie started “But i’m not sure i’d survive it… What if I lose too much blood?”

 

"The blood coming from your first vaginal penetration has nothing to do with any veins or other risky areas in the human body. And although I enjoy going hard on girls, I usually start out slow, then, if I believe the girl is ready, I shall speed up. All things happening in bed with me, are like climbing a ladder. At the end of the day, pain does not turn me on as much as screams of pleasure.”

 

Razie looked at the witch with her big eyes. There is a promise here, but everything sounds way too hostile only hearing of things entering some girl’s vagina.

 

"Um… Okay… Just go easy on me… I know you like it hard, but I still am a bit scared...” Razie finally agreed.

 

"That is no voice of a ‘slightly scared’ virgin. Trust me, I know how to handle virgins like you.” the witch whispered, slowly getting closer to taste her lips again. Slowly got down to take Razie’s shirt off.

 

The bra found it’s place on the floor as well.

 

"Let me see what we can do here...” she spoke to the shivering girl, sitting uncomfortably on the couch. 

 

The touch of the silver finger was back. Slowly moving on her breasts, making her feel tingly and hot. The tongue came along, with Flemeth’s strong lips, kissing and sucking Razie’s nipples.

 

Making them hard and standing.

 

"Oh… So weird… It feels so… Feels so weird… huaaaaaahh…. Why am I feeling so hot..? I don’t understand… what’s happening to me..?” Razie started to moan, whining of stress.

 

"Hmmmmm… I need to get you ready… Stress might make things harder for us...” the witch slurped with her tongue moving slower, from the maiden’s breasts down to her stomach.

 

While she tended to Razie’s lower belly, her fingers started pulling the skirt and panties down.

 

It was happening.

 

Fast.

 

Too fast.

 

"No!” Razie pushed her back, bending into herself. She tried so hard to hide herself.

 

Flemeth didn’t try again. She stared, but remained far enough, not to fright her.

 

"I’m scared...” the maiden spoke, shivering “I’m not sure we should go on...”

 

"Are you scared of the pain? I know. It is not a simple task to give yourself like this. May I just look between your legs for a few moments? Maybe we could think of a better way to do it.” said the witch, casting a spell to stretch the sofa, and make it longer for her to lay down.

 

Razie glared with suspicion at her. She had a hard time trusting her all of a sudden.

 

"May I look? Just a little peek?” the witch asked again.

 

Razie slowly let one of her legs spread, and Flemeth grabbed the other.

 

"Oh look at your small clit… You would feel me very well...” the witch cackled.

 

"Why?”

 

"Do you feel this..?” asked the witch with a soft pinch on the shivering maiden’s clitoris. 

 

"Ghhhaaaayyyaaaaa!!!!!” she yelped. It wasn’t a yelp of pain. It just felt so nice. Before she could notice, her entrance was getting soaked “Oh Maker… Oh wow...”

 

"I hope you are joking… reaching the edge by something so light? I assume I would have to go easy on you, even when you adjust my size...” said the witch with a very depressed tone, slowly revealing a beast from her robes.

 

Her huge tool was out.

 

Although it was out, Flemeth made sure to not let Razie see it, by charging at her, fast enough not to let her see.

 

She gave a yelp of fear, trying to push her away.

 

"Get off! Get off!!!” she begged.

 

"I do not want you stressed. If you want me to get off of you, close your eyes. And DON’T peek.”

 

"Ho… Okay...” she whimpered.

 

"Do not peek, child.”

 

"I don’t.” Razie shivered. Her thighs got so wet. Almost as if someone poured water right on the right spots.

 

"Spread your legs wider now. I am going in.” Flemeth ordered.

 

Razie slowly stretch her legs, with a few whines of stress. The witch stroked the girl’s small clitoris, making her wet even more.

 

She managed to make this whole couch soaked.

 

She then settled herself between Razie’s shaky legs, and started to rub her genitals. She started fussing and sobbing “It’s big… It’s too big.. I won’t fit… Stop...” she wept with her eyes still closed.

 

Flemeth started inserting one inch, through Razie’s screams, then backed up. She gently pinched her tender nipples, trying to distract her with something else.

 

It took close to an hour for Razie to realize Flemeth has stopped her attempts with penetrating her.

 

Her face were fully covered in tears of stress. 

 

"You don’t want to do it?” Razie asked.

 

"Not like this. I have time. Just calm down.” the witch replied.

 

Razie took a long breath, letting her eyes open, only to stare and a monster dangling between Flemeth’s legs.

 

"Oh Maker...”

 

"I told you not to look.”

 

"It’s fine. it’s just a bit… too big… was I bleeding?”

 

Flemeth smiled “I was having a hard time getting in, child. You only kept an inch inside you. Not even the head got completely in.”

 

"Oh… But it hurts. What do we do?”

 

"It hurts only for a few moments. Shall we go on? I believe we should try pushing without a pause of stress this time.” Flemeth offered.

 

Razie let her mind wonder. Calculated her next decision while Flemeth rubbed her tool upon her entrance. It made her calmer, but it needs to get inside her as well. Not only rub her outside.

 

"Go slow...” she finally answered.

 

The witch started forcing herself inside, still trying to stroke her clitoris to make things faster.

 

"Oh..! It hurts it hurts it hurts..! I feel you going it!!!” the maiden wept.

 

"Almost there...” the witch grunt with glowing eyes.

 

She got only 2 inches in, then grabbed Razie’s hips. 

 

"It’s still not in… the head is half out...” Razie wiggled.

 

"Then let me help it… Let us help those remaining 12 inches go in...”

 

Flemeth started pulling Razie onto her, and she tried not to scream.

 

"Ahhh..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Razie gave a long shriek when it was finally in.

 

"Good girl. Uuuugh… Good girl… Let’s get going...” Flemeth started thrusting.

 

It wasn’t as slow as the witch promised, but it wasn’t too fast as well. The pain was transformed into pure pleasure, when Razie started giving loud moans with every push the witch pounded into her depths.

 

Speed was growing. Almost as if the witch spoke lies an hour ago. But Razie didn’t seem to worry about that.

 

It felt so good, that she even asked her to move harder.

 

"Oh Maker..! Yes! Oh yes! More….! Harder! Please.. make me feel it!” she went insane.

 

Flemeth had her way to pleasure unused bodies. She knew just what to do for Razie’s pleasure. She started giving her ten very fast thrusts, then three deep and hard ones. And so repeating the routine, making sure that every movement is powerful and strong.

 

 

"aaaaaaaaaaoooooooooooooOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Ah… Ah..! Ah…!!” the moans were getting louder, rhymed with the pace of movments.

 

Flemeth glared at her, still moaning and groaning. She managed to last. The witch stopped for a moment, and got closer to Razie, whispered in her ear “Do you want to be a mother?”

 

Razie always wanted a child, and she was already way too aroused to think clearly.

 

"Give me your baby...” she moaned, moving her hips more.

 

The witch smiled, and started pulling out. 

"Come.” said Flemeth to the horny girl “Show be your butt...”

 

"Not anal.” Razie demand.

 

"I promise.”

 

she got on all fours, letting her ass stick up.

 

Flemeth rushed inside her, making her unleash a yelp of surprise.

 

And so, the action resumed.

 

Although, for not a long time.

 

Flemeth was already very close to the edge.

 

The witch grabbed Razie’s butt-cheeks with her silver hands, so hard Razie gave a slight yelp of pain.

 

"I am about to finish...” Flemeth was grunting.

 

"Give it to me… give it all to me...”

 

With a deep thrust, a huge load of milky liquid started to explode inside Razie’s body.

 

Her ass was shaking, and she started groaning.

 

Flemeth let go of her, and she dropped to the couch below her.

 

The young woman turned on her back, then Flemeth forced herself into her again.

 

Her special place was still pouring the huge amount of semen the witch unleashed inside her, but Flemeth had just a little more.

 

"Oh I can’t… I feel like i’m gonna burst…!” she whimpered.

 

"Come! Come! COME!” Flemeth encouraged her, still pushing in and out.

 

"GGGgggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh……..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

With one final thrust, the white liquid exploded again, and Razie started to shake and squirt.

 

Flemeth took a breath, slowly standing up. Her penis started to shrink back. 

 

As for Razie?

 

She was still there on the couch…

 

She had way too much for her first time.

 

Her eyes were almost rolling back, and she fainted.

 

The witch smiled, as she looked at the wet space on the couch, right between Razie’s legs.

 

"I will have a hard time cleaning these lakes of blood and sperm… Oh well. At least I have another body for the next time...”

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write another one!  
> I still can't believe how fast i got Kudos and comments on my last PornStory!  
> I worked almost 10 hours on this one.  
> I thought of other cool things to do and write and so came this.  
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
> btw i thought of maybe uploading here some of the world i made up when i was 14. whenever i was sad, i used to enter into my own LaLaLand and space out. at some point, i started writing the events of this world in my digital diary, and kept some of it ever since. It's a very big crossover of so many games and movies into one fantasy world.  
> I hope to find enough stories from there to upload at least a half of it.  
> maybe next week i'll start working on it.  
> it's filled with Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Dragon Age, Witcher, and so many other games that i spend my life playing, and all about magic, porn, horror and other worlds.  
> wow i convinced myself to upload it...  
> okay i will!  
> i really wanna!  
> enjoy this one!


End file.
